This invention relates to check writing apparatus and more particularly to a computerized, pocket sized apparatus for maintaining, printing and recording deposits and withdrawals from a checking account.
A common problem encountered by many people is balancing a checkbook and reconciling the checkbook balance with the bank statement. Mathematical errors are easily made when balancing the checkbook, particularly when one is in a hurry. Often times, disbursed checks are not recorded in the check register, resulting in an inaccurate balance and perhaps overdrawing an account. These are just a few problems encountered daily by many check writers and which the apparatus of this application overcomes.
The primary function of the apparatus of the invention is to maintain, print and record deposits and withdrawals from a checking account. The user enters the name, amount and check memorandum. The apparatus of the invention prints the check, records the transaction in the register, updates the account balance and ejects the check for disbursement. Likewise, when making a deposit, the user simply enters the amount of the deposit and a deposit slip is printed.
Other features of the apparatus include the capability to void checks and deposits that have previously been recorded and make adjustments to the account. An automatic debit and credit feature updates the account periodically at the users request. An automatic check writing feature enables a user to enter checks for issuance at predetermined times of the month. When the date arrives, an indicator lights up informing the user that checks must be disbursed. The user then releases the checks and they are automatically printed, recorded and ejected for disbursement. Also included is a complete transaction inquiry system along with a bank reconciliation program.
Other features of the invention include its adaptability for use as a standard calculator and a date, time and alarm system which integrate with the check writing functions. The apparatus also includes a memo retention feature and recording of transaction files to a permanent file cassette.